Not Lost, Simply Misplaced
by AliDee
Summary: Bella has a past that the Cullen's didn't know about, will revealing it lose the trust she has with them? Or make their bond stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FYI I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SONGS!!!! I MEAN COME ON! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THIS IS THE WORK OF SOME RANDOM A$$ KID. 

Summary: Bella has a past she hasn't told the Cullen's about. Will it ruin their trust in her? Or make their bond stronger? P.s she isn't a vamp….yet.

Leaves off when Jasper was about to attack her on her birthday…

His eyes turned crimson red, fangs snapping at me. It all happened so quick, I reacted without thinking. The others were just about to hold him down, this whole scene was happening as if it had just came out of The Matrix. Within the next second I had blown my secret.

My eyes turned foggy and I immediately felt as if I was far, far away, yet still in the room. Alice didn't see this, or rather, me coming. I'm unpredictable. I was staring straight at Jasper clearly. I rose up a palm, still in the form of a clench fist, until it was right in front of me and at arm's length away. Then all at once I opened my fist, fingers spread, and Jasper froze right where he was. All it took was a second to give out my secret.

I could sense all other eyes on me, but my own were locked with Jaspers'. I healed my wound without moving. The extra energy used must have gotten me tired, I was back in control. I didn't let go of Jasper until he got in control of himself. I could hear my name being called, everyone was still in place. Where they afraid of getting near me? Where they afraid of me?

My eyes turned back to normal, my hand dropped and I staggered back and forth. I held onto the wall behind me to keep balance. Crap, I had a major headache. I breathed in and out a few times before facing the others, because dealing with them wasn't going to be as hard as it would be when they arrived. The 2nd rule, never use your abilities, stay hidden away, I had broke. Now I was going to break rule number 1, telling them about me.

When I gathered my strength back I turned to face them a bit shyly.

"Bella?," Edward spoke first.

"Dude, What did you do?!? That was cool" Emmett yelled, I smiled, he was still the same. That's good, now to get the others to understand.

"Umm well you see it's a bit of a long story, you might want to get comfortable. Oh and don't freak out if a couple people just happen to pop out…."

"Pop out?" Carlisle said. Jasper was looking at the ground in shame, while the others went to sit on the couch; I went up to Jasper, who was standing near the wall, facing downcast. I was well aware of all the eyes on me.

"Jasper. It's okay. " I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I could have killed you, Bella." I laughed, to which he looked up at me confused and raised an eyebrow. "Yah, but it was my entire fault, and I'm okay now. That's all that matters. I forgive you, would you forgive me for being so careless?" He half smiled and nodded. I still knew this would be on his mind for quite the while. I grabbed him to the couch, "Come on now, I know you don't want to miss out on the interrogation."The Cullen's expression seemed to soften when they realized that I was still me. I sat him beside Alice and looked around. Edward patted his lap, indicating me to sit. My smile brighten, he still loved me, even if he was a bit freaked out.

Alice rose her hand up in the air, "oh, oh I want to ask the big question Carlisle, Please "He nodded and with complete seriousness she cupped her chin and asked

"What are you?"

"I'm not a vampire, no I'm not a werewolf or a fairy; we're what they call 'The Lost Ones"

"WE?!? You mean there are more of you freaks!!" "Emmett!!"They all yelled and Rosalie hit him upside the head. "Dear, let her continue" Esme's voice soothed.

"Yah, There was about 50 of us to be exact. Now there are only 39 of us scattered all over the world. We all have at least 2-3 abilities that define who we each are along with other common abilities like healing creating illusion and enhancing our senses."I smiled anticipating already what they wanted to ask. Edward was the one to speak up, "What extra talents do you have?"He looked at me wide eye. Carlisle and the others looked intrigued as well. "Well I'm a mind shifter- that means I can go into your mind and make you do whatever I want and I can move things without touching them. I'm also a wave runner; basically I can make you feel a wave of shock all over your body locating what makes You unique. This means I can sort of…. Take other peoples powers. But I can give them back too! " They all stayed silent for a while, gapping at me. Finally Emmett yelled out

"That's cool as shit!!!!" The others nodded in agreement. Edward looked at me amazingly and finally kissed me.

"Language Emmett!" Esme yelled. I broke away from Edward.

Carlisle spoke "Bella I have a question, why is your kind decreasing in population?" I sigh and looked down "Of the 50 of us 6 kind of went psycho with power. They called themselves Wild ones." Emmett scoffed, "What can possibly be wilder then a vampire" Rosalie hit him and growled a 'shut up', being interested in what I got to say. "Slowly they started killing us off one by one. I guess you can say one of them is a tracker" Edward tensed thinking of James." He can feel whenever we use our powers, so eventually we just hid away. I didn't tell you because well I hadn't planned on slipping up. "

"Why didn't you fight back? I mean there are only 6 of them" Jasper asked.

"There are young ones in our group who still can't control their abilities. Not to mention Keith has somewhat the same ability as mine. So they got stronger which each kill. You see, Keith can take your strength and abilities and give them to others but only if he kills you first. After the first two kills they got exceptionally stronger and since we were always separated, scattered about, they got us in pairs or when we were alone. Neona, The leader of the group, can make your deepest fears seem real and she can also give you new found fears."

"So they're on their way here now" Alice said. "No, they've sensed me but I'll give them about a month before they come." They all sighed in relief.

"The others will come first." Before Jasper could say 'who', a luminary orange light showed up in the room. The Cullen's got in a pouching position ready to attack. "Chill, I warned you. It's okay." They kept they're attack positions. Out through the light, there was Holly. The sweetest most dangerous nine years old you could ever imagine. She wore orange tights with a white shirt and a poka-dot white and orange shirt. Her reddish blond hair floating about, with a squeaky voice she said

"You Rang?"

**Author's note: I will write tomorrow peeps, the only days I don't write are on weekends. Remember, I have a life and I'm not going to waste it because it was expensive and the economy sucks right now.**

**Any who tell me if you want Bella with a new character or with Edward….**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FYI I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SONGS!!!! I MEAN COME ON! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THIS IS THE WORK OF SOME RANDOM A$$ KID. 

Chapter 2

"You Rang?"

I ran toward her and embraced her in a hug that could have surpassed Emmett's strength. I hadn't seen Holly since forever! She was still light as a feather. Unlike Vampires, we're mortal, we grow and develop. The years are just simply stretched out. A year for us is compared to 20 of that of a regular human.

"Holly! I haven't seen you like forever!" I let her go to breathe. She eyed the Cullen's quickly and then back at me. Her squeaky voice altered, "Did you tell them? Bella what happened? I felt you all the way from Tokyo!" By now the Cullen's were screaming at each other, asking if they could hear what we were saying, I should have known. "Holly, give them back their hearing. It's okay, they're my family, and they're not humans."Holly gapped at me and looked back at the Cullen's. She observed they're pale skin, golden eyes and animal like presence. It took her a while for her brain to click in. "You're hanging with Vamps?" She said still with the squeaky voice. Edward put a hand on my shoulder and pointed to his ear."Holly, they're fine. Just-"She cut me off, "Hmm-mm Yah you got that right, they are fine." I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" "Please, I'm practically 400 years old." Holly give them their hearing now, or I'll make you." She shuddered, remembering full on when I carried my threat through. She did not like it one bit. "Fine" She said now in a normal 9 year old voice. I smiled and mouth Thank you.

"Well, that was interesting. What exactly is your ability?""Carlisle it's so obvious! She can take ears away. I bet it's what she uses in some potion to make that bright glow-y thing."The Cullen's shook their head. Holly smirked and dusts off some fake dirt off her shoulders in an 'I know my powers are awesome' kind of gesture. "I can teleport and take away your hearing, all of it. It is kind of taking away our ear, and your ear is what help you balance. So technically I can also make you as clumsy as Bella" Alice skipped to Holly muttering "That's impossible". Then she said loud enough for everyone "Hi, I'm Alice, this is my husband Jasper, my sister Rosalie with the ear guy Emmett and our parents Carlisle and Esme. That one over there", she said pointing at Edward "is Bella's hubby, Edward."

"Really? I wonder how Ian will take it. Oh and I'm Holly, nice to meet you." My heart dropped, I didn't think I was ever going to here that name again. Crap, Jasper was looking at me curious, feeling my overwhelming emotions. Edward looked at me confused, "Ian?" "Ian's a best friend of mine, he's protective though."Just as I thought Edward shook it off, Jasper on the other hand wasn't fooled. He shook his head and decided not to say anything or think about it.

Holly smiled, "So what can you vamps do, at least I heard some can do things out of the norm." Alice smile brighten, "Well Edward can read minds except for Bella's," Holly nodded and added, "Bella's always the exception". Alice continued, "Emmett's stronger then regular vampires and even more stupid," Emmett scowled at her but stopped when Rosalie kissed him, "Jasper can sense emotions and alter them, while I can see the future. Tada! "

"You forgot you have the incredible ability to find a store she's been to millions of times fascinating and drag us along for the torture." Edward added. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I expected you to list tracking as one of your abilities Holly, You showed up quickly." I giggled nervously and Holly laughed, "Like I said before, Bella's the only exception. For some reason her powers are as clumsy as she is. She can be lifting up a pencil in thin air and every 'Lost One' she has ever come to know can find her anywhere. Other than that, we suck at locating people, unlike Nathan."She spat out his name like it was toxic. The Cullen's didn't have to ask who he was, as far as they were concerned, he was the new James.

"So who else is coming?" Rosalie asked. Holly and I shrugged, "Beats me, but they won't be here for another 2 hour or so. Not all of them can teleport like I can."

We all gathered and talked about stories that were hilarious and Holly and I caught up. Most of the time we were showing Emmett what we could do, I lifted him up in the air and Holly would make her voice squeaky taking his hearing. When a couple hours passed we heard an engine running toward the Cullen's. We went to the window and looked outside and their lay a shiny Red Jaguar Convertible. But that wasn't what caught our attention; it was the man stepping out in a pair of black skinnies, a pink Hollister shirt, shades and a scarf around his neck that had me jumping for joy inside. Even Jasper was jumping up and down because of my happiness. I looked at Holly and she was smiling brightly, she was thinking the same thing I was, at least that's what I imagined from Edwards a bemused face. Holly caught my eye and we both screamed

"DAMIEN!" We pushed passed the Cullen's and ran out the door. At the site of us he shook off his shade and tossed them into the car, exposing his grey eyes. He placed a hand on his hip and raised the other in the air, "Yes, the one and only is here!." We crushed him after that. Holly took his left and me, the right. "It feels great to be loved, but your gunna have to back off. I just bought these jeans and if I get any dirt on them I swear I'll go insane! And I'm parched whats it take to get some Room temperature water?" I roled my eyes, same ol'Damien. Holly and I glanced at each other and smirked evily at Damien. "Oh hells no! Keep any piece of the ground off me or-" We cut him off when we pound him to the floor. He laughed, Damien wasn't big on threats.

We got off him and lead him to the house, where the others were waiting. "Well good to know some people have taste; this house belongs on the cover of channel or Prada."

"Thank you! Glad to know somebody appreciates my work" Alice said immediately taking a liking to Damien. "You,my love are a fashion God, like myself."Emmett rolled his eyes and Esma went along introducing everyone and what they were and they're talents. I took this moment to go to Edward, "Damien?" he asked' half smiling. "Yah, he's one of my best friends. Anyways, for your own benefit, I suggest you stay out of his mind as much as you can." He raised a eyebrow, a kissed him and whispered in his ear, "You'll see."

"- and finally this is-" Damien cut her off. Esme was about to introduce Emmett."That's Dyno!" Emmett cocked his head to the side, "Huh? Dyno ?" Damien clapped his hands and through them in back of his back, "Dy- no- mite! Baby you on fire" He said fanning himself, he continued and turned to Rosalie, "Baby- Doll, you better watch that adorable man of yours, I just might snatch him up and eat him whole" Jasper cringed back and tried to avoid Damien's lust and Emmett shuddered. The rest of us laughed.

"I forgot to mention Damien's gay." I said through laughter, Emmett through daggers at me and him behind Rose. "Don't be afraid, I can protect you" Emmet scoffed and pulled Rosalie toward himself, hugging her at the waist. Holly smirked "True, we don't call him steel arms for nothing." "Steel Arms?" Alice said still glancing amused back and forth between Damien, my bad, Steel Arms, and Emmett. Damien smiled and clenched his fist and hit his other fist in front of himself, looking like he was in those kung-fu movies. Within a second he was a silver shiny color and his eyes a darker shade of grey. He was all steel, metal, whatever you want to call it he was strong and stepping on his foot would only inflict damage on yourself. The Cullen's gasped to which Holly, Damien and I laughed.

"Told you. You like a pretty macho-man yourself teddy, wanna go one on one?" Damien started.

Emmett shook his head no.

"Whatever, I'll wait. My other ability is seduction" He purred and Emmett looked like he'd faint. I laughed and decided to end his torture" He's joking!"

Emmett sighed.

The next few weeks were going to be interesting, dangerous, and unpredictable. I observed my friends and family having fun. Edward put his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Yu seem calm, happy and confident of yourself love." I turned toward him and kissed him.

Little did I know the next day will change all that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FYI I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SONGS!!!! I MEAN COME ON! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THIS IS THE WORK OF SOME RANDOM A$$ KID. 

"Sooo where are we gunna sleep?" Holly asked, "I doubt theres gunna be enough room for everyone." She sat Indian style on the floor.

"That's okay babycakes, I've already thought about it. Anyone who visits sleeps on the floor and I'll gladly be in emmetts room." He clasped his hand together in a 'that's final way' and winked at Emmett.

"EWwwwWwwwWWWWwW, no way Jose. Rose won't let you get your paws on me." He looked frighten for a second and turn to rose who was perched on the armrest of the sofa."Right?" She rolled her eyes, "Emmett keep acing like an idiot and I might think about it. Oh and just to remind you we DON'T sleep!" Emmett smiled his goofy smile and turned to Damien with a smug look. "HAH! In your face you're not sleeping in my room with or without me."

Edward cringed, I raised my eyebrow. We were still on the love seat. He leaned forward and whispered "Let's just say sleeping was the last thing on his mind." He shook his head. Of course, everyone heard. Emmett looked horrified and so did Jasper. I felt bad for him. Esme and Carlisle silently laughed.

"Ewwwwwww Damien, that's disturbing don't think or say those things near a nine year old." I scoffed, "A second ago you were complaining that you were practically 400. If we all have to hear it, so do you. "

"Holly's right, we should get you a place to put your belongings and sleep." Esme mused. "Well there are 2 guest rooms left, Damien you take one and Holly you take the other. Whoever else comes will just have to share with one of the two for now." Carlisle said.

Holly jumped up from the floor and saluted in a sarcastic way "Ay ay Captain. Let me just get mine and Damiens stuff." She put a hand to her head and muttered "now what to bring, what to bring…..got it" She closed her eyes and made some space between the Cullen's and her. Within a few seconds the small area was glowing in a faded orange color and then..."Viola! " she opened her eyes and smiled. Every bit of space that was covered in orange now had her and Damien's luggage.

"What the hell is all this crap" Emmett said eyeing all the luggage.

"Well Sweet Thing, this is all mine." Damien said placing all the bags near Bella's and Edward's seat. All expect one.

Holly Picked Up the last Bag and threw it over her shoulder "This is mine" she said with a smile. She was about to skip off to her room when she heard Bella count down. Curious of what was happening she looked back. Alice and Rose looked in a state of shock, if vampires could go into one.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Bella whispered then Alice and Rose seemed to snap out of it.

"WHAT! THAT CAN NOT BE ALL YOU HAVE OF CLOTHES!" Alice Screamed.

"YEAH YOU BETTER BE POOFING UP SOME OTHER BAGS" Rose also screamed and jumped off Emmett's lap.

"ROSALIE AND ALICE LOWER YOUR VOICES NOW BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Esme screamed. Everyone looked at Esme in shock, and then Emmett whispered to jasper. "That is one scary site" jasper nodded his head, "Usually it's you who gets screamed at."

Alice and Rose sat down while muttering a sorry to Esme.

Damien made a cat noise (Grrrrr…feisty) and cheered Esme on.

"You can't have one bag, that's worst then Bella" Alice said

"HEY!" "What Bella it's true so suck it up. Now, we are all going shopping before you Guys go to sleep. Now MOVE!" Alice said but when she turned around everyone was gone expect Rose, Damien, and Holly who was being held down by an amused Rosalie.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

"You know I can always teleport out of your grip." Holly said to Rose. She was now being held like a baby in rose's arms. Rose nodded, "True, but I suggest you don't do that. Alice can be persistent when she wants to be and so can I, because let's face it. You desperately need to go shopping. " she said in a 'That's final tone'.

Damien smiled, "Hell yah. And besides, you should feel safe knowing that they most defiantly did this to Bella and she came out live."

Alice smirked evil-y, "Barely". She shook her head "Now, I wonder how marone will look on you or hot pink." She spoke to Damien about it. The last thing we heard before they left the house was Holly screaming, "All my outfits have to have the color orange!! EWW no tube tops!!"

At the sound of Rosalie's car leaving the rest of the Cullens met in the leaving room. Emmett grinned, "Well, that was close." "Tell me about it. Thanks Edward, if you hadn't taken me with you I'd probably be trying out some skirt right about now."

The rest of the day we all just did separate things. Carlisle went to work Esme prepared the rooms for Holly and Damien. Jasper and Emmett played video games and Edward and I lay in his room.

"Bella, Bella, Bella your driving me insane here. What are you thinking about." He whispered in my ear huskily and continue to trace circle on my palm. I sighed heavenly and turn so that I snuggled against his body. I closed my eyes, "Nothing pretty much. I'm just wondering who might be coming here to help against the Lost Ones turned psycho."

This was a lie of course;

I knew who exactly was coming and I didn't know whether to be excited or afraid. Ian was always complicated. Edward didn't seem to notice the fib, he chuckled, his chest vibrated beneath me. "I'm sure you'll know them. If there coming to help that makes them good."

I opened my eyes and leaned down to him to kiss him. When I thought he was going to pull back I kissed a little more passionately and he surprised me by kissing back, I could feel the smile on his lips. Finally, he pulled back to let me breathe. I snuggled back into him, closed my eyes and sighed in content. He played with my hair and kissed my forehead. He murmured, "Goodnight Bella, I love you."

I smiled and whispered, "Goodnight Edward, I love you too forever and ever."

That was the truth.

**Author's Note: Hello people of earth!! At least I hope you're from here. Anyway I just wanted to say that the reason Charlie hasn't been brought up is because he allowed Bella to stay over the Cullen's house for the week. Oh and Bella's parents don't know her abilities. The rule strictly says not to tell anyone because if word gets out the Wild Ones hunt you down, kill you and take your powers! YAY! **

**I need someone to suggest one ability that isn't that good but still useful! **

**I need Ideas 4 at least two Wild ones and suggestions!!!!!!!!**

**I also need at least THREE more reviews so my sister can shut up. Thank you! :**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: FYI I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SONGS!!!! I MEAN COME ON! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THIS IS THE WORK OF SOME RANDOM A$$ KID. 

I woke up to Edward and Alice Talking.

"Let her sleep Alice, she needs it." Edward whispered.

"Too bad because she's about to open her eyes in about two seconds" Alice replied. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep off them with my palm and sat forward.

"What Happened?" I asked. "Come on Bella, we have to get you and Holly dressed. We're going to have three visitors today in about two hours! Not nearly enough time to give you and Holly a complete makeover."

Edward got off the bed; he must have changed while I was asleep. He now wore a brown shirt with black pants. I groaned,

"Alice do I have to? Can't I just change into a pair of my own jeans and shirt?" Alice looked horrified at the thought. "No Bella and I'm sure Holly wouldn't appreciate having the makeover all by herself." She said in an alluring voice.

Great, the guilt trip. Alice knows me too well. "Fine" I groaned and glared at Edward for not interfering. He chuckled and said "Sorry Love, but I don't bet against Alice. She saw herself give you and Holly a makeover. Anyways I'm going to talk to Carlisle for a minute."

"He's in his office talking to Damien, who I might add is dressed wonderfully." Alice said while practically dragging me out the door.

Holly was already in the room sitting on the bed half asleep, while Rosalie was doing her hair. "Finally your awake Bella. I'm just about done doing Holly's come here so I can do yours." Rosalie said.

"Mmmfff" I got a muffled response from Holly. It was nine in the morning and Holly was known to sleep until noon. "Hshbdbdhdska" was Bella's reply to sitting on the chair were Rosalie would start working on her hair. "What did you say?" Alice asked Bella. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"What do I do to her hair Alice" Rose asked from behind me.

"Ummm anything simple" She replied grabbing clothes for Holly and shoving her in the bathroom.

Rose started pulling a few hairs back and got hair spray to keep them in place. 15 minutes later she was done with my hair I got off the chair and made a run for the closet when I got there I locked the door. "Bella open this door right now!!!" Alice screamed.

"NO I will pick out my own outfit" Bella replied calmly.

"If I don't like it you're going to wear what I tell you to wear no rude comment got it!"

With that I began looking around. I needed something cute so she picked up a pair of short shorts that were a dark blue, the ends were folded up and ripped, perfect. Then I got a plain white Tank top and grabbed a juicy culture Jubilee Jacquard Knit Puff hoodie and put it on. Ziping it up only half way. Now for shoes, I saw Aero 1987 Flip-Flops. I put that on and opened the closet door.

"Tada!"I said.

Alice looked shocked and Rose was just staring.

"WHEN DID YOU COME UP WITH A FASHION SENCE" Alice screamed

Bella Giggled and sat on the bed waiting for Holly

When Holly came out she looked adorable. Alice wouldn't have allowed it any other way. She was wearing a short Jean skirt with a black shirt that had SpongeBob's face on it smiling, but when I looked at her face, it was red.

"WERE IS THERE ORANGE ON THIS OUTFIT" Holly Screamed

"Here calm your nerves" Alice said handing Holly orange earrings and a pair of Nikes they were the ones that basketball players wore and they were orange.

Holly immediately sighed in relief as she put them on.

"Let's go they are going to be here in about a minute!!!" Alice yelled. We all walked to the living room where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting having heard Alice yelling. Damien saw are outfits and nodded with appreciation towards Alice. "Magnificent" he said. She smiled.

Now that the Wild ones knew about me, there was no point in hiding my powers. I enhanced my powers so that I could hear and see almost as well as a vampire.

I heard the sound of an engine running up the path of the house. Holly was bouncing with anticipation; I could tell she knew who was coming as well as I did. We heard the slamming of the car doors and some talking.

"Dude, something telling me the queers here. Ian come pray with me that I'm wrong for once!"

After that we heard laughter, and someone with the exact voice replied, "Alex were not religious, and besides Damien's one of our best friends."

"Says you, if he had a crush on you, you wouldn't be making excuses. Which makes no sense considering were TWINS!! I mean I know I'm the more exciting one but sheesh we look exactly the same! How come he only tortures me??…" A women voice was added in the conversation. "And let's not forget you're always right, unfortunately. Now who exactly is in the house?"

We heard them walking toward the doors slowly.

"Damien, Holly, Bella and a family of vegetarian vampires, seven to be exact. Oh and they are all listening in on our conversation right now." The Cullen's looked over at me confused, I smiled "its part of his power, don't worry we'll explain later."

Holly couldn't take it any more she ripped the door open and ran right into Alex giving him a hug. The rest of us followed, with Damien and I in front.

Alex and Ian Walker were twins. Both had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. They were hardly ever seen without each other and were both 20 years old (Bella is 18!!). Ian was wearing black jeans like Alex, a white v-neck undershirt and a black leather jacket. Alex on the other hand wore a white long sleeve shirt with a family guy t-shirt. **(Pictures of the outfits and people are on my profile by the way!!)**The women was named Akina Wells, but went by the name Kia. She had lovely light brown flawless skin and short brown hair in spikes. She was wearing a long red skirt and a black tube top. She was 23 years old.

"Damn Holly you grew since I last saw you. What are you like two feet taller?" Alex mused. Holly rolled her eyes, "You would know." He smirked, "What I get no hug from Bella?" I laughed and gave him one.

"You don't have to ask me, baby." Alex eyes drew wide and with an evil smirk held him in place as Damien attacked him with a hug. "How have you been?? I haven't seen you for so long. Did you get a boyfriend?" Finally Alex escaped and ran hid behind Carlisle, who chuckled and Emmett whispered 'Better him then me.'

"Dude how long to I have to be telling you that my compass doesn't point that way!" Everyone laughed. Holly and I hugged Kia while Damien pouted. "Alex where are your manners? Introduce yourself before hiding behind a stranger."

Alex walked around Carlisle and said"Please, I know who he is and everyone else here. This guy," He said pointing at Carlisle "is a doctor. His name is Carlisle and he's the leader of this coven. His mate is Esme. There satisfying or should I tell you his birthday too? " He rolled his eyes.

Carlisle looked at him in fascination, "And how exactly did you know that?"

"You'll have to excuse him. His name is Alex, and his power is being a smart ass." Kia said smiling. "Ha ha, very funny." Alex retorted Un amused, "What she means is that I have the ability to know things, anything that doesn't have to do with emotions or the future."

"Whatever," She smiled "I'm Kia and I can fly and control fire." To show her point she held out her hand up to the sky throwing a fire ball from her palm. "And that over there is Ian." The whole time she was talking he was staring right at me and I at him. Ian and Alex might be twins but anyone could tell Ian was much more caring, much more complicated. Not I knew how he handled his burden so well.

His gaze broke from mine when his name was brought up. "It's nice to meet you all, though I would have preferred it under other circumstances." He smiled. That was another thing. Ian wasn't lazy like his brother or rude. He had manners, responsibilities.

Edward appeared next to me and whispered while staring at Ian."Is there something wrong with Him? Every time I try to read his mind I get a headache and I begin to feel ill. It's been a long time since that ever happened." I shook my head.

"No, he's always been like that."Unfortunately.

Esme, like always being the mother put on a smile. "Welcome to our home I am Esme and this is my family who I'm sure Alex already told you about." She went to Alex and gave him a hug, he looked awkward. I wouldn't blame him. He was a guy who tended to alienate from any form of affection like his brother, although Ian had a different reason why.

Next she went onto Kia who happily returned the hug. I could see them getting along just fine.

Things went weird when she went toward Ian though, just I like I expected.

When she went to give him a hug he drew back immediately, almost as fast as a vampire. Arms spread open still, Esme looked confused. The rest of the Cullen looked intrigued. "Did I do something wrong?" Ian stared at her open arms with desire and look down at the grass he was standing on. I seemed to be the only one to notice that the grass was slowly dying, becoming dry. Esme put her arms down.

"You did nothing wrong, sorry it's just…" His blue eyes immediately pulled to mine. I sighed. Alex spoke what was on our own minds, he sounded sympathetic for the first time.

"He's sorry, it's just, Ian has the tendency to kill anything that he comes contact with." In a lower voice he whispered, "Look at the grass."

The Cullens gasped. All the grass surrounding Ian's feet were dead. Holly, Damien, Kia, Alex and I knew that was nothing compared to what Ian can actually do.

_**Authors Note: Hellooooo, So did you like it???? I still need more suggestions on powers and stuff…. Anywhoooo, I would really appreciate it if I got a bit more reviews. I'd be happy with even one people, come on!! Write me whatever you want…. Welll bye! Ima brush my teeth c:**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FYI I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS OR SONGS!!!! I MEAN COME ON! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THIS IS THE WORK OF SOME RANDOM A$$ KID. 

"Oh, you poor thing!" Esme whispered, being the first to break the silence.

"It's no big deal" Ian shrugged still looking at the floor. An obvious gesture that clearly meant that it WAS a big deal, "I've dealt with this since I was 12 years old. I kind of had time to get use to it." Of course, he didn't want another accident to occur.

"That explained why I got a headache trying to read your mind….it's like it's poisoned, infected."Edward muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. Ian looked up at Edward in a steady but intense gaze," You're wrong. My minds not _like_ poison. I am poison. Depending on how strong of a hold I have on you and for how long; I could either kill you quickly or slowly. The slower version is much better because you get a chance to save yourself. It's like recovering from a cold or Flu. The worst case of slowly dying is I cause your body to get some type of cancer."

Holly had on a grim face, as did Alex. Damien looked sympathetic. Ian was to good for a power like this. Even Alex admitted that he probably deserved it more.

Rosalie cut in, "Yah, but you can't hurt us because we are ALREADY dead. Right, Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook his head still staring at Ian, "I wouldn't take any risks, Rosalie. He obviously affected Edward in some way and we all know that he's dead." He turned toward Jasper and Alice, "What about you two? Do your powers work on Ian?"

Jasper shook his head frustrated, "I can but at the same time I can't. I can defiantly feel what he's feeling but I can in no way manipulate them. If I try, I end up feeling depressed and agonized. " Carlisle nodded, observing and learning like he always did. Maybe he could find a way to help Ian?

"_Don't get to hopeful, remember last time…" _A voice at the back of my head whispered.

Alice sighed in frustration,"Ugh, it's the same thing with me! If I try to look into his future, it's either completely black or surrounded by black globs that only show fractions of his future." She lifted a hand and rubbed her temple, "And like Edward I get this massive headache!" Jasper rubbed her back and sent a wave of calmness to Alice.

Kia half smiled, "Ian's just full of surprises like Bella. May we go inside?"

Esme nodded. "You didn't even have to ask! Our home is yours whenever you need to use it! I'll show you to the room you're sharing with Holly. Edward, can you show Ian and Alex the room they share with Damien? " Edward nodded and bent down to hug and give me a quick kiss. I smiled and looked over at Ian who if possible, looked worst then before. Alex noticed what happened and gave a low whistle, Kia rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Ian. "Lets go"

Ian and Alex followed Edward up the stairs and to the left, all the while Alex was complaining, "This should be ILLEGAL!! Damien is a gaaaay! Shouldn't he be rooming in with the ladies?" Emmett laughed and set up the game station, where he and Holly played. Damien was seating on the floor rooting for Emmett. Kia and Esme went up the stairs talking and to the right. Rose went to the garage. Alice, still rubbing her forehead disappeared, probably to her room, what kind of surprised me was that Jasper didn't follow.

He smiled at me and kind of nervously asked," Come with me to the garden I want to talk about something with you." "Sure" I followed him out back and knew suddenly with a dreaded feeling what he was going to talk to me about.

We sat near the garden on the soft grass. I looked at him,"So?" It was kind of awkward. Jasper and I never did these private talks. It was weird and I could tell he knew I was nervous as he sent a wave of calmness toward me.

"Well, want to tell me why you felt love when Ian's name was said yesterday? It was almost as powerful as the love you have for Edward. Then today, when you saw him, let's just say you made even me overwhelmed. Especially when Edward kissed you today, there was the typical love, lust and embarrassment, but when you noticed Ian you immediately felt guilt, love, and confusion. Ian felt almost the same thing too. Except, instead of guilt he felt a little bit of betrayal. Bella what is Ian to you? I promise not to tell Edward, if anything, you should tell him. But I want to help you out. I understand now more than ever that you're a part of this family, and maybe it's about time I act more like a brother like Emmett."

I gapped. I literally didn't know what to say. This was the most I ever heard of Jasper. He chuckled, "Bella you can close your mouth, I didn't come as that much as a shocker did I?" I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"No, well, yes to tell you the truth." I smiled and looked at the house behind Jasper. He saw what I meant to ask. "No they won't here if we talk lowly, and besides I'm sure Alice would keep Edward occupy for a while and everyone else who tries to come look for us." I sighed in relief.

"Okay then, I trust you Jasper. You ARE a brother to me and besides I should tell you it from the beginning." I whispered. He nodded in encouragement. "Ian, Alex and I met back in phoenix, we were the first of the group to discover we had powers. From the very beginning we were close, especially Ian and I. We, understood each other. I sometimes more then Alex. I was there when he discovered his power and unfortunately I was there when…" I looked at Jasper, "Well that's not exactly my story to tell… Anyways there was one day, we were at a old abandoned theatre. We both love movies at the time. I was 16 and he was 18, and it really wasn't Alex thing.

You know with being lazy and all, he decided to stay home and play videogames." I rolled my eyes….

_**Flashback!**_

"_**Ian this is amazing! How did you even manage to find this place?" A 16 year old Bella wearing faded jeans and striped shirt asked in awe. She heard a chuckle behind her. She turned around to see an 18 year old Ian wearing jeans, black t-shirt and leather coat smiling at her. **_

_**Her knees wobbled.**_

_**He was so handsome. I had had a crush on him for the longest. His voice broke my oogling. "Bella, you've said that like a hundred times already and I told you, it was pure luck. Just average days Alex manages to piss me off, so when I went out to take a breather, viola, I found it!"**_

_**I looked at Ian, "This place is-" Ian cut her off with an incredulous look. She laughed it off."Okay, okay I get it. I just don't understand how you haven't shown Alex this! " His face fell**_

"_**I have. He called this place a bigger dump then his room and walked back home complaining about how he wasted a day coming to see some haunted house." I laughed harder than before. That was exactly like Alex!! Ian laughed with her. She stopped to hear his voice, and decided, he needed to laugh more. It suited him, nicely.**_

"_**Well it was his lost! Come on, let's see what else this place has to offer before it gets late and I have to go home. Renee will absolutely flip if I come home at midnight again! Stupid Alex and his 'Adventures'" She muttered the last part.**_

_**Ian laughed, "No kidding. Watch out, there's a lot of old stuff here, and with you being Americas most clumsy you should be careful." "Hmm-mm", She nodded while thinking. "Just like Ian, always looking out for her. He'd take of her."**_

_**She was vaguely aware of where she was headed when a shout broke her concentration. "Bella Look OUT!" It was too late she was already tripping over a broken arm rest that was ripped out of a chair. It was all almost in slow motion. The theatre had a downward slope. If she fell, which she knew she would, because she was, she end up rolling down through a whole bunch of other ripped pieces of chairs and end up near the screen. Where a small pile of rusted metals sticks !**_

_**She turned and saw the turmoil on Ian face. He wanted to rescue her. Dying to rescue her. But couldn't, because he very well could have ended up killing her. Determined he slid his jacket over his hands clutching the jacket and dove in to save me. I felt the impact of our bodies rolling down. He was trying to make sure everything in her way hit him instead. He was also trying not to touch her with his face. Finally we slowed down. Our weight together brought us just barely out of reach from the metal.**_

_**As if on cue we both sighed. **_

_**And then we noticed our positions. He was lying underneath me, legs spread with mine in-between. I was on my elbows trying carefully to get my arms and face away from any bare skin. Then we just stared. It was like a blinking contest I use to do when I was little, who ever broke away lost.**_

_**For a few seconds we lay simply like that, staring at each other, when he broke his gaze and steadied it on my lips instead. I saw the longing in his eyes and inwardly jumped for joy.**_

_**YES! He liked me! Ian wanted to kiss me! And then as soon as it all came the joyfulness left. **_

_**NO! Ian was to kind to do it. He'd hurt me if he laid a single finger on me. Ugh, how his ability was such a pain and so extraordinary. More than anything he wanted to kiss me. I knew it. I saw it. I felt it! And then I held my breath because I saw something else entirely too. **_

_**Love. **_

_**Ian loves me. And I love him. And he wasn't going to hurt me, he wasn't going to kiss me. **_

_**And I'll be damned if I let that happen.**_

_**Without a moment's hesitation I bent down to kiss him, he gasped and then just as suddenly his lips danced with mine. It was perfect! It was pure bliss until I started to feel light headed and dizzy. I could feel y eyes rolling back. I wasn't in pain, but I felt as I was having my life literally sucked out of me. Ian wasn't paying attention. I felt for his mind desperately and commanded "Stop!!! Look what you're doing to me!!" **_

_**I began to feel myself being push away. No, that wasn't it. He pushed himself away from me. He was frantic, crying. His tears falling freely now, some landing on me. I could hear him whisper "No, no, no, I love you Bella, I'm sorry Bella."**_

_**But I couldn't reply. I felt as if I were drowning and had just been given air. I started choking and finally I was able to reply "No one's fault, it was perfect. I love you." I knocked out. **_

_**The last thing I remember was being in the hospital, being treated for pneumonia. Alex and Ian where there. Both scared,both worried. **_

_**They didn't want me to be the second person Ian killed. It would kill him, and Alex wouldn't be the same either.**_

_**After I healed a couple of weeks later Ian wouldn't come anywhere near me. I got fed up and went to him one day at their house, Alex was sleeping. "Why are you avoiding me?! I lived, I'm okay Ian." He shook his head.**_

"_**Bella, you almost DIED, because of me! Of course I have to stay away! I can't lose you, I can't hurt you ever again, I love you. " He said solemnly **_

_**I scoffed "So What?! That's no excuse. I practically land myself in the hospital every month BY MY SELF. You don't have to be 40 feet away from me when ever you see me! Just be like before, I miss you, and Alex is getting annoying. " I smiled, trying to make him laugh. He chuckled and then said seriously,**_

"_**Bella I can't afford to lose you. If I kill you, you have no idea what that'll do to me. I can't have it. Not again. Especially with you. I love you and yeah, I'll come closer but that day, the one at the theater, it can't ever happen again. I won't allow it. I'll always love you. " Needless to say I was crying, I nodded. I couldn't have anything more. I knew Ian and he would do everything in his power to keep me safe. Even if it meant staying away from the person he loved.**_

"_**I'll always love you too. Now and for always." I smiled, which he returned. A cough was heard behind us. We turned to see Alex at the top of the staircase, who UN doubtfully heard every single word. He glanced at both of us and whistled. **_

_**END OF FLASH BACK!!**_

By the end of my story, I was too afraid to face Jasper. What if he hates me now that I've betrayed his brother? Does he think horribly of me now? What if-. He cut off my mental rambling by gently shaking me.

"Bella, calm down," No need, he did it for me."It's okay." HUH?

I turned to look at him. "Aren't you mad? I swear I truly do love Edward, really. I just, ugh I don't know. Can I just blame hormones?" Jasper laughed. A real heart belling laugh. "No, I'm not mad Bella. I understand. And believe me, if there's anyone who knows how much you love Edward it's me." He smiled. "And, actually… hormones might have something to do with it…" He chuckled when he saw my un amused face. "Bella, it's perfectly fine to love two people. But I suggest you to talk to Edward and Ian about it. Face it, you're going to have to face him eventually, and Ian too." I sighed

"I know. But when and how am I going to have the guts to do it."

Jasper smirked "I'm not Alice, I can't tell you that. But when you do decide to tell them and figure out your feelings, come to me and I'll give you a boost of confidence."

I sighed and nodded. In a second Holly popped out in front of us. "Guys, come on. It's almost night time and we all decided to share stories on how we discovered our powers. Carlisle also wants to start talking about where and how we are going to fight the wild ones!" She laughed, "Oh, and Alex made a bet with Emmett! They are going to race tomorrow and the loser has to be the one to get all the flirting by Damien and allow him to kiss him!!! Emmett's pretty confident" She laughed. Emmett had no idea what he got himself into.

She and Jasper got up and followed Holly inside.


End file.
